


Ice Cream Issues

by MissyPyromaniac



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, mainly being stupid cuties, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your icon getting ice cream on the tip of their nose and trying to lick it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Issues

**Author's Note:**

> In which Noiz is a dork because I can only write for Noiz and he is my Icon on my main.

Stopping at the ice cream shop was something Noiz rarely did, mostly because it couldn’t be delivered to his house. But today was different. Aoba had convinced him to go out for ice cream, promising it would be fun. How ice cream could be fun, he would never know.  
"What do you want?" Aoba asked him, glancing back at the blond who was leaning on the counter. He gave a shrug, not really caring. The other flicked his ear before ordering some mint chocolate chip thing for him. Because mint always went with anything else. Did the person who created that flavor even try to eat something after eating mint leaves or gum? He was knocked out of his odd thoughts by Aoba handing him a cone. He took a glance at the light green ice cream, topped and mixed with chocolate shavings.  
Together, they walked out of the shop, Aoba slowly licking his cotton candy cone, topped with various sweets. The male had such a sweet tooth, it might even be bigger than his own.  
Noiz inspected the ice cream in his hands for a moment before bringing it just under his nose, sniffing it.  
“What are you doing?” Aoba asked, a bit of laughter in his voice. The blond glanced over to him, pulling the cone away form his nose.  
"Seventy percent of taste is actually smell. Sniffing it before hand gives me a small view of if I’ll actually like it or not." He stated, smirking a bit at Aobas confused expression. "Science is wow. Scent and taste does ma-hey!"  
Noiz was cut off by Aoba hitting his arm, obviously not appreciating his sarcasm. He chuckled, listening to Aoba’s mutter of,  
"Just eat the damn ice cream, you brat."  
He licked the nearly melting treat, eyebrows raising in shock. It didn’t taste bad…In fact it was rather good. He could practically feel Aoba wince when he took a bite out of it, something normal people apparently didn’t do.  
"You’re making me wince and I’m not even the one eating it.” He commented, shaking his head.  
"It doesn’t melt if I do this through." He pointed out, taking another bite out of it. After that though, he continued to lick it, occasionally letting some of it drip down the cone so he could lick his way up. It was fun to watch Aoba blush and roll his eyes, pretending that his mind hadn’t gone south.  
It had been going well, both of them nearly done with their treats and simply walking around the town. They talked aimlessly, Noiz teasing him in various ways and Aoba pulling his sass out and managing to render Noiz speechless sometimes. He was tipping the cone back a bit, trying to coax the bit of ice cream that had fallen to the bottom, only to have it drip on his nose. He blinked in confusion, lowering the cone and crossing his eyes for a moment to look at the liquid. He stuck his tongue out, stretching and curling the muscle in various failed attempts to lick it off. Aoba only noticed what he was doing when he noticed Noiz slowing down and when he looked back, he nearly broke down laughing.  
"What?" Noiz questioned, tongue still out of his mouth, causing him to slur a bit. Aoba rolled his eyes, leaning over and leaning up ever so slightly to lick the melted ice cream off his nose.  
"You’re really a dork sometimes, you know that right?"


End file.
